EL HILO ROJO DEL DESTINO
by annamalfoy1996
Summary: Cuenta una leyenda china que un hilo rojo nos une con el amor de nuestra vida. Bueno es verdad y solo ciertas brujas nacemos con ese don, nuestro deber es unir a esas almas perdidas a encontrarse. El problema es cuando son Draco y Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, mi primer Fic estoy nerviosa espero que les guste….**

 **Debo recordar ninguno de estos personajes, lugares, nombres etc. (Igual creare algunos nombres de personajes o hechizo pero si hago eso no se preocupen les aviso) me pertenecen, todo esto es de la magnífica y maravillosa J.K Rowling, lo único que hago con esta historia cumplir mi caprichoso de unir a mi pareja favorita, DRACO & HERMIONE.**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 1**

Mi nombre es Daphne Greengrass, soy de la casa Slytherin, (aunque no comparta muchas ideologías de las serpientes) nací en el año 1980, curso el sexto año en la magnífica escuela de magia de Hogwarts. Todo perfecto hasta que ese punto la situación cambia un poco esto se pone interesante, nací con un don, muy pocas brujas nacemos con él, nos hacemos llamar las brujas del destino, nuestro don es ver el hilo rojo del destino, si ese el de la leyenda china, pues si existe, y solo nosotras podemos verlo y nuestro deber es unir a esas personas destinadas a estar juntas, suena divertido, somos como lo dirían los muggles cupido, pero es solo apariencia. Fue en primer año cuando descubrí mi don me acuerdo cuando me quede en shock cuando vi que un hilo estaba unido de cada extremo a un niño y a una niña, lo raro solo a una pareja veía así, me fui corriendo con Dumbledore le explique todo, y el llamo hablar a la bruja del destino Mayor **Dilys Derwen,** si la antigua directora, ella me explico mi don y que solo vemos a una pareja a la vez, cuando acabamos nuestro deber, se nos presenta otra y así sucesivamente, también me dijo que tenía que aprender cómo usar la magia a mi favor para ayudarme a juntarlas, como dejarlas encerradas en cuatro, o que coincidieran en tal parte, todo eso para ayudar a esas almas perdidas. Estuve tomando clases hasta quinto año, ahora que he pasado a sexto hare mi trabajo final para ''graduarme'' como bruja del destino.

Desgraciadamente debo de unir a la primera y única pareja que he visto unida, mala suerte para mí, esa pareja es Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.

Merlín me ampare.

...

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus comentarios! Se aceptan buenos y malos, solo que sin insultos por favor, que todo se maneje con el debido respeto.**

 **Me gustaría aclarar que se manejara de diferentes formas los capítulos, a veces uno solo será narrado por Daphne nuestra hermosa cupido, otros por nuestro guapo Draco y otros por nuestra hermosa y maravillosa leona Hermione, o a veces en un solo capitulo dos o los tres van a narrar. Eso lo iré pensando mediante vaya avanzando el fic .**

 **Este capítulo fue pequeño porque quería explicar un poco el centro de la historia que es el hilo rojo y sobre la tarea de Daphne.**

 **Saludos de su querida escritora**

 **AnnaMalfoy1996**

 **Besos.**


	2. Chapter 2

Holaaaaaa okay, se que me quieren matar… Pero es que tuve estos últimos días muy muy ocupados fin de semestre y los exámenes me mataban no pude con todo,(redoble de tambores) AQUI CON USTEDES EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE EL HILO ROJO.-

-DAPHNE-

Y aquí estaba yo, sentada en una banca de la estación esperando que llegara la profesora Dilys Derwen llevaba como una hora viendo como los muggles caminaban de un lado otro, volteando a cada rato a ver si algún compañero mio entraba al anden 9 3/4 gracias a Salazar que nadie había llegado no quería verlos tan feliz por regresar, no quería sentir envidia por que yo no pude pasar mi verano como ellos, yo me lo tuve que pasar metida en la casa pensando en la mejor manera de juntar Granger y Draco, pensé en todas las formas posibles, pero la única manera que pudiera lograr que estuvieran juntos es el hacerme amiga de Granger como si eso fuera a pasar.

-Señorita Daphne- su voz, su tan conocida voz para mi la cual era tan seria y tranquila, me saco de mis pensamientos, enfrente de mi con su cara de pocos amigos una señora que conozco muy bien.

-Profesora Dilys, mi quería profesora como esta- me dedico una leve mirada con tanta frialdad para indicarme que me levantara, tome mis cosas e hice lo que me indico.

-Me imagino que ya pensó en un plan para juntar a la señorita Granger y al joven Malfoy-

-Si, sobre eso pensé que igual los podemos encerrar en una cueva todo el año escolar y pues que la mágica fluya por si sola- le dije con un tono de burla, pero lo único que me dedico fue una mirada furiosa- Es broma, es broma, nunca fue un plan para mi eso- si lo fue pero no me quiero meter en problemas- Mi único plan- factible- es el de hacerme amiga de Granger- le dedique mi mejor sonrisa de triunfadora, mientras que ella me dedico su mirada mas de decepción que de aceptación que puede tener.

-Espero que todo resulte como esperas Daphne, tengo fe que esta pareja estará junta a final de año y no te vas a tardar mas como otras brujas- se paro a unos cuantos metros del anden 9 ¾ para dedicarme una ultima mirada- en tres meses ire a visitarla para ver como va su plan- y puuuuuf! Desapareció, perfecto ahora a buscar Granger para hacernos amigas , como si fuera lo mas fácil del mundo una serpiente amiga de una leona, primero me hace un avada kadavra que invitarme a tomar el te a su cuarto.

Me quede para, decidiendo si entrar al edén e ir a mi cruel y peor año de mi vida o tirarme a las vías del tren del mundo muggle, estaba apunto de tomar la ultima decisión, cuando sentí que alguien me tiraba directo al piso.

-Perdón, perdón, perdón- conocía esa voz, cuando voltee ahí estaba Granger- deja y te ayudo Greengrass- me extendió la mano.

-No te preocupes, Granger -le dedique una sonrisa sincera, igual ser amiga de ella no es difícil- Oye, te quería decir algo- ella se me quedo viendo.

-¿Que paso?- me dijo con cierto temor.

-Me dijeron que eres buena en runas antiguas, quería ver si puedes ayudar y a cambio te puedo ofrecer mi amistad- se me quedo viendo, perfecto ahora quede como una tonta- mira se que soy una serpiente, la verdad no se que hago ahí, yo me considero mas ravenclaw o gryffindor, el sombrero solo me puso ahí por mi apellido.

-Bueno te ayudo- hizo una pausa- solo por que te he visto y no eres igual que los de tu casa- estiro la mano en símbolo de amistad y saludo, hice lo mismo.

-Me puedes decir Daphne- le dije con otra sincera sonrisa, y mas grande a decir verdad no tengo muchas amigas o mejor dicho ninguna sincera todo es por mi dinero, igual de esto iba a salir algo bueno una linda amistad también.

-Tu dime Hermione- me regreso la sonrisa- Si quieres podemos ir conociéndonos te puedes sentar con nosotros- asentí y caminamos juntas rumbo el tren.

Todos nos veían pero no importaba yo necesitaba cumplir mi misión, como también necesitaba una amiga con sinceridad.

Espero que les gustara, perdón por el retraso, tratare de tener el siguiente capitulo estos días.

Con amor

AnnaMalfoy


End file.
